


周年庆典

by MuxuM



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:42:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23015704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuxuM/pseuds/MuxuM
Summary: 虽然竹马在十二周年这天be了，但只要我脑补得多，就能一直he#我们笃人永不认输#今天小丁必须做1
Relationships: 2YG - Relationship, 2younggirl, wheesa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	周年庆典

**Author's Note:**

> 速打有点糙 希望下一开好一点的车

安惠真回到家刚关上门，还没来得及把灯打开就被一个人影扑上来压在门廊的墙上，把她吓了一跳，借着窗外的光一看，原来是丁辉人。

丁辉人用双臂把安惠真困在墙壁和自己中间，此时的她有点后悔，自己在家里潜伏了两个多小时，等的肚子都有些饿了，一时性急扑得太快，甚至没等到安惠真把高跟鞋换下来，这个时候只能仰视着对方，感觉有点虚势，但心里已经笃定了要来兴师问罪，无暇顾及这些，干脆带着恶狠狠的眼神瞪着对方，直奔主题：“说，为什么跑去和别人吃牛肠了？”

她的声音里带着少有的愤怒，连呼吸也带着十分愤怒的热气打在安惠真的脖颈上，可安惠真还是感觉气鼓鼓的辉人这声质问奶声奶气的，看起来很生气的人眼神里怎么还会带着委屈呢。

“你不也和别人纹纹身去了吗？”安惠真用力推开对面的人，把房间的灯打开，不紧不慢地换了鞋，把外套也挂在衣架上。“还在官咖发那么多条存货给人看，故意的？嗯？”

丁辉人的小心思被安惠真一句话给识破，果然自己做什么都是骗不过她的，但此刻她还是很生气，十二周年的日子没能一起过就已经让自己很失落，明知道她会吃醋还去和别人玩，让朋友发合照在ins不就为了气自己嘛，你的目的达到了，我也不能善罢甘休。

忍无可忍，无需再忍，丁辉人一个偷袭直接把安惠真按在了沙发上，不得不说，安惠真搬了新家以后虽然没来过几次，客厅的大沙发倒是比以前更方便办事。一手撑着自己，另一只掐着安惠真的脖子，正要说话，又怕自己太过用力，于是捏住她的下巴继续质问：“放了我十二周年的鸽子，今天倒是有时间出去玩了？”

安惠真哭笑不得，果然还在惦记这档子事儿，“昨天不是临时的工作安排嘛，看你那么生气想让你也冷静一下，刚好今天欧尼叫我去吃饭我就去了呗。”说着抓住捏在自己下巴上的手，放在眼前细细端详，手背上多了一片绿色的薄荷叶和一朵小小的红色郁金香。“看，你还带着和别人的情侣纹身来欺负我了是不是，我好委屈啊！昨天拍摄那么累了你还生我的气，你还用这只手掐着我，你还把这些事昭告天下，现在所有人都知道你不要我了，我活着没意思，我们2YoungGirl从此解散好了……呜呜呜……”

演技病发作的安惠真带着别样的娇俏可爱，自怜自艾的对白不断从她噘着的小嘴中如泣如诉地呼出来，丁辉人听了很难不消气，谁能想到平时大杀四方的Queen Hwasa竟躺在沙发上对自己耍赖皮呢。

“我这可不是情侣纹身，和谁的才是情侣纹身你心里还不清楚吗？”丁辉人嘟着嘴埋怨着安惠真，连小酒窝也带着委屈，哪里还有生气的样子，还用食指在安惠真的胸口点了点，“我不仅要用这只手欺负你，我还要用这只手把你弄哭。”

安惠真知道她的小狗狗已经消气了，昨天知道自己无法赴约十二周年约会后就一直生闷气，电话消息都不回，看到今天她在官咖疯狂营业后安惠真就知道机会来了，想让她的小狗狗回来，让她吃点醋就好了。双手捧起辉人的脸颊用力揉了揉，“好啦，我错啦，等我去洗个澡回来好好补偿你。”

丁辉人仰起头左右晃荡着脑袋把安惠真的手甩开，“还不快去，等会儿就让你哭”

怎么还不好，明明浴室的水声已经停了几分钟了，没道理这么慢的。等得不耐烦的小丁走下床，哒哒哒地跑到浴室拉开门，看到安惠真裹着浴巾正在处理自己过分浓密而不听话的长发。

面对突然闯入的人，安惠真倒是没有很惊讶，一边捋着自己的头发一边说着，“你等我吹个头发嘛。”

“啊慢死了，我来给你吹吧”丁辉人一把拽住安惠真的胳膊就往外拉，把安惠真安顿在椅子上，就准备给她吹头发。安惠真虽然不知道她这是闹哪出，还是十分配合地乖乖坐好。

丁辉人用手挑出一缕湿漉漉的头发，放在指尖轻轻揉搓着，有水滴顺着头发掉在丁辉人的脚背上，带来一些凉意，她低下头把这搓头发放在鼻子前嗅了嗅，带着淡淡的洗发露味道，又滑又香，“好久没给你吹过头发了呢。”另一只手按下开关开始认认真真地吹起来。

安惠真的头发染过不知道多少种颜色，现在终于又恢复了原本的黑色，它们也长过也短过，也直过也弯过，他们干枯过，顺滑过，现在握在自己手中的这束头发，已经不是12年前长在那个稚嫩的小女孩头上随风摇曳的那一束了。但是幸好，那年相遇的两个年幼的女孩就这样一路牵着手走啊走，走过全州小小的年糕店，走过晚风徐徐的汉江边，走过首尔写满故事的练习室，走到家乡的亲人们都能看到的电视台放送，走到韩国好多好多个非常大、大到14岁的自己心里都装不下的大舞台，还走到日本、中国、泰国、巴西、美国……在全世界慢慢留下两行小小的脚印，她们一起听过许多震耳欲聋的欢呼，却在热烈的欢呼中安静地交换眼神；她们也听过许多人乐此不疲地讲述着她们的故事，可是只有丁辉人和安惠真两个人知道，她们的故事啊，可是外人说也说不清的，甜蜜说不清，苦涩更是说不清。

丁辉人本是一时兴起才想为安惠真吹头发，可是吹着吹着，各种奇怪的思绪就纷纷涌进自己的大脑，两个人在一起已经成为一种习惯，是朋友、亲人、或是恋人的关系？丁辉人搞不懂，她和安惠真就像两只脆弱的蛹，经过痛苦的挣扎终于破茧成蝶，现在她们是两只各自翱翔的蝴蝶，却有一根无形却坚韧的细线将她们紧紧抓牢，无论飞得多高多远，都始终拥有彼此。

2008年3月3日这个日子，没什么特别的，但是因为你的出现，后面的每一天都变得好特别。

安惠真感觉为自己吹头发的辉人格外温柔，自己已经很多年没有享受这种待遇了呢，将自己交给最信任的人，不知不觉困意袭来，缓缓闭上了眼睛。

“起来啦，你说你错了，我可还没原谅你呢”丁辉人把安惠真叫醒，两只胳膊架着安惠真把她带到床上。

安惠真刚刚醒来有点懵，还来不及反应，胸前裹着的浴巾不知不觉被解开了，赤裸的皮肤接触到冷空气让安惠真在颤栗中忽然清醒了。丁辉人倒也直接，憋了两天的气终于可以发泄了，跨坐在安惠真身上，用双腿控制着身下的人不要乱动，俯下身就在安惠真脖子上轻轻吻着，又忽然用双唇在皮肤上用力一夹，就在两人同款纹身的下方留下一朵小小的印记，看着自己留下的痕迹，倒也没忘了要讨个说法，用手捏着安惠真的下巴，咬住她的下唇，轻轻用力，就看到身下的人皱起了眉头，“我可还没原谅你，要怎么补偿我？”

安惠真下唇微微吃痛，看着丁辉人狡黠的眼睛，感受她呼出来的热气拍打在脸颊，让脸和脖子都痒痒的，“任你处置呗。”说罢就低头含住辉人的手指，柔软的唇瓣来来回回吸吮着，用舌头绕着弯儿舔弄浸润了整根手指才慢慢松口，微启的双唇带着欲说还休的引诱。

难得安惠真这么主动，丁辉人用这根手指轻轻划过安惠真的脖子，所到之处留下一行浅浅的水渍，她很满意这个回答，于是回以热烈的亲吻，用舌头轻轻撬开安惠真的牙关，在温暖湿热的口腔勾动对方的舌头恣意痴缠，感到身下的人慢慢放松下来，右手也不老实地在安惠真身上游走，指尖顺着肋骨的位置一点一点来到傲人的胸部发起攻势，在坚挺的顶端按捏揉搓着。丁辉人知道安惠真已经到了情动之时，却故意停下来，放过了安惠真被吻得有些红肿的双唇，上面还亮晶晶地挂着自己的痕迹。安惠真似乎有点失望，“怎么停了”

“是你说的任我处置哦。”说着丁辉人不知道从哪里拿出来两根丝带，把安惠真的两只手分别绑住系在床头，安惠真看着丁辉人还衣着完好，和白天没什么两样，穿着黑色T恤的她看上去满满都是天真无邪的少年气，可自己却已经被折腾到凌乱不成样子，本就有些害羞，现在的状况让自己心里更没有安全感，好在她系得不算太紧，虽不能自由活动也不会感到疼痛，早知道丁辉人爱玩，没想到却在这个时候玩花样，有点忐忑地看着丁辉人。

“哦对了，还有这个”丁辉人从枕头下取出一个眼罩，整理了安惠真长长的头发后给她戴好。丁辉人满意地看着自己身下的作品，安惠真正有些不自然地紧紧咬着下唇，现在，这个万人仰望的女王必须完全服从于她。

安惠真被剥夺了视线，双手了失去自由，其他感官都被无限地放大，她感到丁辉人灵活的舌头和双手都在自己的身上肆意点火，一股热气呼到耳边，又被含住耳垂，“你猜我会不会把你弄哭。“让她半个身体都感到麻麻酥酥，又害怕又期待，难以抑制地发出一声轻哼”嗯……啊……你别闹了“

丁辉人这才刚刚要开始行使自己的权利，一只手握住安惠真的酥胸用力揉搓着，另一只手来到已经因为湿润而泥泞不堪的身下，拇指围绕有些发硬的小凸点来回揉搓，安惠真不自主地夹紧了双腿，却更引起丁辉人的兴致，感受身下的人不断颤抖着，甚至弓起腰身配合着自己，手边的小洞口越发滚烫，不打算再继续逗弄了，于是慢慢将手指挤进紧致的甬道，缓缓刮蹭着其中的褶皱，等甬道足够放松适应后又增加一根手指，缓缓抽动起来。

被蒙着眼的安惠真感官更集中到身下的位置，一股暖流席卷自己的小腹，“啊，慢点慢点……嗯……”听到安惠真不断发出求饶的信号，身体却不自觉收缩着配合自己的进入，丁辉人恶作剧般地一下进入三根手指，更快频率地抽动着，同时嘴巴也照顾到已经早早挺立的两个乳尖，用牙齿来回啃噬着。另一只手抚摸着安惠真的腰侧，配合自己手指的频率掌控着身下人的起伏。

丁辉人喜欢安惠真的一切，尤其喜欢在做爱时候看到她卸下所有铠甲完全臣服于自己，将自己的身体和情感一览无余地交由自己掌控，现在她身下的女王只能左右晃动着腰肢配合自己的行动，丰满的胸部随着身体摇晃，骄傲的红唇也缴械投降，不断溢出动情的呻吟。于是她更加兴奋，加快了手上的节奏，她等不及要让这个女王在自己手下绽放出颓靡的花朵，然后在自己手中零落。

丁辉人又加快了手上的动作，在狭窄的甬道中不断探索着，安惠真的兴奋点自己再清楚不过，手指集中在那一点反复刺激，安惠真的小腹迎来一阵痉挛，用力挺起腰腹展示自己傲人的线条，在一阵抽搐后迎来一波一波的浪潮，丁辉人的手被夹得更紧，身下涌出一股炽热沾染了丁辉人的手，然后安惠真大口地喘着粗气，几滴眼泪也不自主地从眼中涌出，滑落到乌黑的头发中。

丁辉人一只手摘下了身下人的眼罩，两行泪痕倔强留在安惠真潮红的脸上，一边将另一只手慢慢抽出，晶莹的液体湿答答地黏在手上，炫耀似地放到嘴边，一点点舔掉手指上的液体，安惠真看到她这样真的羞得要死，刚想别过头去，又被捏着下巴强迫直视丁辉人的眼睛，这个狗狗怎么越来越会了。丁辉人头一歪，骄傲地挑眉说着“今天惠真的味道，比较浓烈呢。”又对着安惠真的双唇下去，夹杂着自己味道的亲吻让安惠真羞愧极了，眼泪又不争气地流了下来。

“怎么？又哭了？看来是我服务不够好啊……”丁辉人小心翼翼地舔掉安惠真脸颊还在下滑的一滴眼泪，又啾了一口脸颊小小的痣，不安分的手又来到了身下湿润的小穴中间，惹得安惠真下意识地又夹紧了双腿，“你还有没有心？还来？”

“一次怎么够呢，这可是我们的十二周年呢。”

“你欠粉丝们的2YG直播放送呢？”

“不放了，我们的故事，不足为外人道也。”

**Author's Note:**

> 求kudo 康桑哈密达


End file.
